cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Crispin Freeman
Crispin Freeman (1972 - ) TV Deaths *''Now and Then, Here and There: Now and Then, Here and There (2002; anime) ''[Tabool]: Killed in the flooding of Hellywood by Lala-Ru (Lisa Ortiz), drowning in the water. His body was last seen being sucked away by the current. *''The Big O: The Big Fight (2003; anime) ''[Alan Gabriel]: Gets eaten alive inside Big Duo Inferno as Schwarzwald (Michael McConnohie) mocks him for his inability to properly pilot a Megadeus. *''Kikaider 01 The Animation: The Fate of Pinocchio (2003; anime)'' [Rei/Kikaider 00]: Ripped to pieces alongside Ichiro/Kikaider 01 (Derek Stephen Prince) by a completely remorseless Jiro/Kikaider (Dave Wittenberg). *''Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain (2004; anime)'' [Tsume]: Bleeds to death after his side is ripped open by Darcia (Steven Jay Blum). *''Naruto Shippuden: The End'' ''(2012; anime)'' [Itachi Uchiha]: Dies of an illness during his fight with Yuri Lowenthal. *''Tenkai Knights: A New Knight'' ''(2014; anime)'' [Vilius]: Explodes when Johnny Yong Bosch smashes through Crispin. He is revived in Vilius Returns. *''Hellsing Ultimate: Chapter X'' (2014; anime)'' [Alucard]: Accidentally absorbs Warrant Officer Schrodinger (Laura Bailey) while trying to finish off a de-aged Walter C. Dornez (Jessica Stone), as part of a plan concocted by the Major (Gildart Jackson) to eliminate Alucard once and for all. In spite of the calls of Integra Hellsing (Victoria Harwood), he dies from losing so many souls as a result of Schrodinger's interference. Revived at the end of the episode. *Ingress: The Animation: Us - Them - All (2019; anime) '[''Jack Norman]: Kills himself using Dark XM to destroy Christopher Brandt's (Jalen K. Cassell) original body. Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Video Game Deaths *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ''(1997, PSN re-dub) ''Dracula: In the good ending, he is defeated by Alucard (the player). *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) '[Allen C. Hamilton]: Crashed into a friendly plane while chasing down the Razgriz Squadron in the tunnels. *Rogue Galaxy (2005)' [''Gale]: Stabbed in the chest by Junia while walking by the staircase. He dies shortly after looking at the stars. *''Hitman: Blood Money'' (2006) [Rick Henderson]: Shot to death by David Bateson. *''BioShock'' 2 (2010) [Thomas]: Dies of unknown causes in prison some time prior to the events of the game; however, given the despairing tone of his final audio diary and the alcohol found around his body, it's possible he either committed suicide or died of alcohol poisoning. *God of War III (2010)' [Helios]: Decapitated by Terrence 'T.C.' Carson at the end of their fight. *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (2013) [Sundowner]: Destroyed when Quinton Flynn cuts him down to pieces after stopping his escape from a helicopter that Crispin is hanging on. Notable connections *Brother to Cassidy Freeman. *Mr. Izobel Carol Gallery Last_Smile.png|Crispin Freeman's animated death in Naruto Shippuden: The End. Tsume death.png|Crispin Freeman's animated death in Wolf's Rain: Wolf's Rain. 152568-godofwar.jpg|Crispin Freeman's video game death in God of War III. Sundowner Death.jpg|Crispin Freeman's video game death in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1972 Births Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:God of War Cast Members Category:Digimon cast members Category:Naruto cast members